Snake Eyes & A Raptor's Tail
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: Sequel to The New Batgirl. Rory's gone with the NInjas. Max must stay and educate some League-rookie fill-ins on how to take down Gotham's new criminals. Liam gets pantsed by a ninja. Snake Eyes makes appearances in flashback. His son is head of this. You'll love it. Have to make it Snake Eyes and Maxine G. Sorry to fans of original. I will have a sequel to this as well.


Ninjutsu for Raptors

Prologue:

The police officers looked down at the cherry haired teen. "So you won't be attending our academy. In favor of training in the mountains."

The girl nodded. "No offense but I wouldn't be the first to drop out the 'exclusive' Gotham PD enrollment plan. Besides, being one of the boys in blue just isn't what it used to be."

The burliest man took offense. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that we're beneath you?"

"Officer-"

The girl shrugged, cutting off the calmer officer. "Call it what you will. I never said that. I'm just saying that I don't want to be a policeman. It's too risky, what with all the genetically modified creeps coming out the woodworks. I've got a kid brother now. I want to be around."

"Watch it, kid! Are you saying we're sloppy?"

"Officer, Bricks." Officer Steel admonished.

The girl sighed. "Look, I mean you no disrespect, officer… But it's my life. If I'm not going to fight a bunch of tricked-out sociopaths, that's all up to me. You guys keep doing what you do. I'm sticking to my original career choice of being an inventor. Aiming for the Nobel Prize with my cancer cure, and all that."

She got up and started to leave, but the burly cop wouldn't let it go. "You learned all you could just a year ago. All last year we couldn't get you to leave the police station. Now you're leaving the program."

She stopped, standing stock still. "A year ago, my mother was kidnapped. The boys in blue tried all they could, but Batman found her. I didn't want to have that happen to anyone again, officer. But now that I think about it, I'm not cut out for that. I can't go through that, or watch things go down this way anymore. I have a kid brother to protect. I'll do my part that way. I just can't be a cop. That's it." With that, Aurora Gibson walked out, leaving a baffled Officer Bricks and silent Officer Steel in her wake.

"Can you believe her? She can't take the heat? I've never seen a more qualified girl! Have you?"

Officer Steel was pensive. "She may look physically suitable, but emotionally, we may never know."

Rory walked down the block toward her house, eyes focused on the street. Halfway to her house, a sleek black limo pulled up beside her.

The side window closest to her rolled down and a young man wearing a black beanie appeared in the frame. "You told them?"

She mutely nodded. "Now all I have to go is go get my stuff."

"Got it already; we've wasted enough time. Let's go."

She waited until the door opened then hopped inside. "Let's blow this city already. I'm ready to become a ninja."

Max reread the letter again, then scanned over Zander's note to Rory. The both bore the same Ba Gua trigram. The Arashikage Clan's symbol.

Terry had tangled with them before. And barely made it out alive. They both had a problem with snakes. The loosely connected Gotham-based KOBRA, and the multifaceted yet all evil COBRA; both snakes, yet COBRA was the vilest one.

She showed Terry the notes reluctantly, after Rory hadn't returned home from the Gotham PD program. And after she'd found out that Rory herself had quit the program in favor of "training in the mountains", she'd pulled Eli out of his extracurricular program.

"This doesn't seem like Rory." Terry concluded. "She'd never be this headstrong."

"Unless someone she loves is on the line." Liam added. "This is what a panicked Rory would do."

"You have to get her back, Terry. You _know _what the Arashikage are capable of. What they can do to my baby. If she's hurt…" Max broke down in tears.

"Max, it'll be fine. I'll get her back. You stay here in case she calls. I have a call to make. To an old friend."

Another day, Rory would have laughed at ninjas. Or at least the way these ninjas were dressed. It looked like the world's biggest slumber party—with big sharp pointy things.

They all flanked the sides, and each one looked like more or less the same. Three taller ninjas stood at the end of the lines. A woman in a red ninja suit stood on the left. A stockier man stood to the right, in a slate gray ninja suit. And in the middle was a blonde haired young man who wore a deep blue ninja suit.

Most of the ninjas had colored bands on their right arms. Most were slate grey, some were red, and very few were deep blue. "Welcome, Aurora, to the Arashikage dojo," the red head announced.

Rory blushed. "It's Rory… But tahnk you, Master…" She fumbled for a name.

"O'Hara is good." Master O'Hara supplied. "Come, I have many things to show you."

Rory slowly made her way to Master O'Hara's side. "The rest of you dismissed to training. My students, with Master Rodney until further notice."

Master O'Hara motioned for Rory to follow her into the dojo. "we were wondering when Zander's kid would show up."

Rory froze. "You—you know my dad?"

O'Hara nodded. "He was a brilliant student of mine. Then he vanished after placing an application for you into the school. Very elusive."

Rory nodded solemnly. "He's never been one to stick around for long."

"Never stayed long?"

"Never knew him. Until recently. And then he tells me—in a letter no less—that he wants me to become a ninja!"

O'Hara laughed sympathetically. "I can guess how it feels." They came to a door with the trigram on it. "Through here is your placement test. After this you're either placed in my group or Master Rodney's. Good luck."

With that, she walked off. Rory took a deep breath and rubbed her watch. "I hope I can handle this…"

She pushed through the door, and started falling. It was dark and fast. Devoid of light and sound, her descent was something akin to Alice falling into Wonder-Space. Or down a very musky black hole in space.

She had to think fast or the only thing left of her would be a pancake of Raptor-human goo. She knew her nanobots wouldn't work. And she had no gadgets were on her person. She realized that she was falling faster, if that were possible. Sooner or later, she would reach the bottom with a crescendo splat. But she couldn't think! Adrenaline and something else were thumbing a club mix in her head. She…couldn't..think… Her human nature was slowly slipping away. _Survive! Survive! We must survive! _The adrenaline and baser instincts were chanting on stereo level now. And finally Rory gave in.

AnimeKitty: My first crossover. Yes, Master O'Hara is a ninja master. No, she's not Scarlett O'Hara, she's the great-niece of Scarlett. Master Rodney is… Well, yeah. So review and comment please. Story line does get better.


End file.
